


To Bloom

by Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings



Series: Donsy Week 2020 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Family Bonding, Meeting the Parents, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings
Summary: Donsy Week 2020 Day 2 Prompt: FamilyA few slices of life as Daisy's family tries to understand what's so special about Donald.Safe for workHighly experimental writing style with a lot of weird plant metaphors.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Series: Donsy Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	To Bloom

April, May, and June didn't like their Aunt Daisy's new boyfriend. 

He was....weird.

He talked funny. He was clumsy. 

They didn't get what she saw in him. 

Their mom left them with Aunt Daisy a lot. The three girls all absolutely loved their aunt. And she loved them. Naturally they felt somewhat protective of her, just as she was for them. Especially now that their dad was gone. They didn't want Aunt Daisy to ever hurt the way their mom was hurting right now. 

So when Aunt Daisy started having _guy_ over a lot. And introduced him as her _boyfriend_...oh boy...

It had been a while since they got to use their literal bag of tricks. 

* * *

Daffodil Duck wasn't too sure how to feel about her sister's new boyfriend.

He was handsome. Seemed like a nice guy. But from what Daisy said he was down on his luck quite often. Spent more time unemployed than not. That he was raising his sister's kids. (Yeah right..........okay maybe it wasn't a lie. But...) And just because he seemed good around kids, was he safe to have her girls around? Daisy promised on her life that they would be safe with Donald. Daffodil sighed and promised she'd try to trust him. And maybe even like him.

Daffodil didn't want to pry too much. After all Daisy had been kind and respectful when she started dating and eventually married Jayson. And he turned out to be trash. He broke her heart and her trust. But even worse he did it to his daughters...  
Additionally, Daffodil didn't want the pessimistic outlook from her recent divorce to cloud her vision...No. She was going to at least try to like him. It's just that she loved her sister. She didn't want to see anything happen to her. Especially with this relationship the happiest one she'd ever seen Daisy in. Oh but what if he hurt her...

No. She promised to try. 

* * *

Dandelion Duck always claimed her wasn't worried about his sisters. But this was very much not the truth.

He was after all a big brother.

First him. Then Daffodil. Then the baby sister Daisy. A little more than a year's difference between him and Daffodil and then about the same between her and Daisy. He was always protective from the beginning. In his own way. Those two were fiercely independent. They'd hate to have big brother looming over them even if for their protection. So he'd hang back. And wait. And watch. And listen. And wait. 

Much as Daffodil would have been upset with him for doing so, he now deeply regretted not threatening the daylights out of Jayson. He should have just done it. Maybe that loser would have thought twice before hurting them. 

Daisy and this new boyfriend of hers seemed to be getting pretty serious. Now to give Daisy credit she was usually pretty good at knowing who wasn't for her. She was usually the one doing the breaking up. Relationships usually didn't last long with her. But this guy? He was finally getting to meet him and it turns out they'd been together for months already?! 

It worried him. He didn't seem like much. What kind of a man was this helpless? Especially at his age? Couldn't hold a steady job? Lived with his uncle? Was raising other kids? How was he supposed to provide for her? What if Daisy wanted kids? 

Daisy quietly asked him to not lay into Donald. He didn't say anything. 

Not to her at least. Donald though? He and Donald were going to have a little chat.

* * *

Rose Duck didn't like her daughter's new boyfriend. 

He seemed...polite at least.

They met over lunch. He was clumsy. Totally made an utter mess of himself. Spilled everything everywhere. At least he tried to clean up after himself. Daisy laughed as she helped him. He was embarrassed. Daisy kissed his cheek when they were done cleaning up. She also covered the bill. Ugh. So he was that kind of boyfriend, huh? 

A loser. Helpless. A leech. A _weed_.

Rose sighed. Daisy's taste in men was never really great. Maybe it was cause her father died at a young age. And Rose never remarried. That had to be why every boyfriend she ever had was...well not great. Definitely not husband material. Right now, just about any ex boyfriend of hers seemed better than this guy. 

Rose quietly hoped they fell apart quickly. For Daisy's sake. 

Look, she didn't want to be harsh. He seemed nice at least. But dry ground could easily destroy the most beautiful flowers. Dry ground could not nourish and provide. She did not want her beautiful Daisy to fall victim to it. To be suffocated by weeds. Drained by dry ground...not what she wanted for Daisy. 

All the more reason she hoped this weed would be irradiated from her life soon.

* * *

The literal bag of tricks hardly phased Aunt Daisy's boyfriend. He'd be thrown off for a moment. He'd scream and fall at worst. But then that was it. Where was this temper they knew he had? Why wasn't he using it on them? 

Clearly they weren't making him mad enough. Sooner or later he'd snap at them. Or he'd decide he had enough. Somehow he'd either leave or get dumped. 

It always worked before.

But he was...also kinda surprisingly cool? 

He learned their names. This immediately set himself apart from everyone else she dated. He learned their names and could tell them apart. This was unusual for the triplets. At first he fumbled a few times but he actually got it figured out pretty quickly. That was...admittedly nice.

Another cool thing he did was that he cooked really well for them. They overheard him telling Aunt Daisy his doubt in himself regarding his cooking skills. Daisy encouraged him to try. He cooked dinner and dessert for them that night and everyone agreed it was actually great. Aunt Daisy encouraged him that he actually is great, it's just usually he has far less to work with. He blushed and she kissed his cheek.

It was the first time the girls didn't feel disgusted by their showing of affection.

They stayed the night and he told them funny stories. His weird voice was getting easier to understand at least. And when the three girls got tired he tucked them into bed with Daisy. He gave each of them a kiss on their heads and wished them a goodnight. It felt nice. Almost like dad...

In the morning he had a surprise for them. Pancakes with chocolate chips baked into them! He whipped them all up a plate. Somehow in the few times they'd seen him since they met him, he figured out how they liked breakfast. Apple slices to go with her pancakes for April. A cup of orange juice for May. And blueberries on the side for June. 

They overheard Aunt Daisy telling him that was very sweet of him from back in the kitchen. He handed her coffee and a small stack too. Nervously he asked her if she thought they liked it. Aunt Daisy gave the girls a smile that they happily returned. She told him that she was pretty certain they did. 

When their mom came to pick them up, they actually hugged him goodbye for once. They even felt a little sad to see him go as well as Aunt Daisy. 

Maybe...maybe he wasn't so bad. 

* * *

Daffodil nearly dropped her glass of wine when Daisy confided in her a secret desire. It was shocking and so strange to hear her little sister say that. 

Daisy wanted to get married. To...Donald. 

Daffodil tried to kindly but still strongly convince Daisy to slow down a little. Marriage??? Daisy??? This was literally the first time Daffodil ever heard her sister express such desires, maybe ever. They hadn't even been together for a year! 

But Daisy's eyes looked so dreamy. Her laugh seemed to have a happier sound to it than before if that was possible. And she seemed confident in her desire.

It hurt Daffodil thinking of how she was like that once. Before it fell apart, even if it was ultimately years down the line. 

But she had to remind herself that this was Daisy's life. Daisy was a grown woman now too. If she was to live her life, she would have to face the risks. And accept the consequences. 

Daisy was strong. And not alone. Just as Daffodil found herself in this hard time. No matter what happened, Daisy would be alright. 

So instead of being afraid, Daffodil joined in her sister's excitement over the prospect of maybe being married someday. And maybe even kids of their own. 

Apparently his nephews loved her. They called her Aunt Daisy. His uncle and his sister also loved her and considered her family already. 

Maybe she really had found the one. Even if Daffodil and the rest of the family couldn't quite see it yet. 

* * *

Dandelion and Donald did have that chat. 

He invited this "Donald" to swing by his shop. Surprisingly he did. He watched as Donald browsed his wares. It was a small place but it had found popularity. Dandelion was after all the only person in all of Duckburg who carried the things he did. Tons of organic fruits and vegetables, locally grown, in large crates in the middle of the store. Local honey and fresh and dried herbs jars scattered along the shelves. Local artists works lined the walls, constantly changing like a moving collage. The item that started it all, Dandelion's Dandelion Tea was always in stock, by the front counter.

Maybe it was shallow but he often distrusted anyone who didn't like his tea. 

He encouraged Donald to follow him back into his office and he brewed him a cup. It surprised him that Donald seemed to genuinely like it. He drank it without so much as a single twitch of disgust on his face. 

Maybe it was a good sign? 

Donald expressed his gratitude and Dandelion was happy to hear it. Then he cut to the chase.

If Donald wanted to continue to be with Daisy, he was gonna have to know how to respect her. To love and to cherish her. Provide for her. Daisy is a strong woman. An independent woman. But if he was to be her partner, he needed to be ready to come in and ease on her burdens. Not add to them. Be ready to help her when she needed. No trophy wife nor housemaid here. And if he ever treated her poorly in any way. If he hurt her...well, he'd pay for it. 

Donald's reassurances surprised him. Honestly he didn't know what to expect. But hearing Donald say he was glad to hear that? Completely unexpected. Why would he be glad?

Donald went on to talk about how he loves Daisy. And how happy he felt that her family cares so much about her. From the outside, Donald understands that it may seem like he can't offer her much. But everything he can give her, is hers. He'll do everything he can for her. Hopefully they will all be willing to trust him when he says this. Donald shook his hand with a strong firm grip as they parted ways.

Dandelion needed to sit down with a cup of tea to process what just happened.

* * *

The saying goes "mother knows best." Rose Duck always felt she was no exception to this. After all, she was spot on about the venue, the dress, and of course the flowers.

But on her youngest daughter's wedding day she realized she had been very wrong indeed about the groom.

Donald and Daisy had been together for other two years when the two felt they no longer wished to wait. Now, shortly after their third anniversary came the refresh. The new anniversary. The wedding date.

Her granddaughters already began calling him Uncle Donald quite some time ago. Daffodil and him got along quite well as well. Even Dandelion seemed to like him now, the two frequently working together.

But Rose Duck was still not impressed with him. And she was not shy about voicing her concerns with her daughter. Or him for that matter. Even now as she sat watching the preacher speak, she could feel a heavy pit in her stomach. What if this was all a mistake? What if he hurt her? Would he abandon her as Daffodil's ex did? Would he break her heart? Use her and discard her? The what ifs terrified her. 

Admittedly one thing she had to give Donald Duck credit for was his bravery. If Rose intimated him any, he didn't show it. She never heard a peep of negativity against her from him no matter how awful she was to him. 

It was...strange. But perhaps a good sign? 

As Rose sat in the church, watching the two young lovers speak their own written vows to one another, it occurred to her that she was looking at this all wrong. He was not dry ground...no he was rich soil to her. The soil she needed was different than her daughter's. He may be wrong for her blooms but he was just what she needed. 

She looked across the aisle to his family on the other side. An interesting flock of folks made up his family. She couldn't quite tell where the line between family and friends ended. But all of them looked happy beyond words for the couple. Even that notorious rich uncle of his was crying what she at least hoped were happy tears. (She confirmed later they were indeed.)

When Donald and Daisy looked into each other's eyes and said I do, Rose realized that nothing else mattered. So what if their life and their love was not quite to her understanding or choices she would have made? What mattered was that her daughter was happy. She was with a man who loved and respected her. Somehow or other, they made things work. And that was going to make them bloom into a beautiful garden. No, scratch that. It already was beautiful. Filled with unique flora. She was simply not seeing it until now.

She was being wrong. Hateful. Afraid. Toxic. Whatever the right word was. Nothing could bloom in frozen ground. Just like her heart. Perhaps this was why she didn't understand what her daughter saw in him. Not because of anything he did. Because she wouldn't let herself. No roots could take hold in this state.

It was too late to change the past. But as her daughter and son in law set out on this new road, she knew she had to set things right. 

When the ceremony ended, the two were surrounded by a colorful crowd all happy for them. She squeezex her way through, more than happy to congratulate them. Their smiles and thank yous warmed her.  
And then fell her apologies. He surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her. The shocked look on her face bringing a laugh from Daisy. He smiled warmly at her as he released her. Like sunshine to her heart. Yes, she had judged him too harshly for too long. He was family now. He was her daughter's love.

She couldn't help but ask them when they could expect their first child. The two flustered and laughed, unsure of the answer. Soon? Maybe? Hopefully?

The pit in her stomach bloomed into a beautiful garden that touched her heart. Like a spring blessing of new growth. New flowers bloomed for her newest family members. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks so much for reading!   
> This piece ahhhh whew I don't know how to word it. This is obviously super experimental with the writing style I obviously don't write like this normally and have no idea if this is any good or even makes sense but I'm sticking with it.
> 
> In regards to Daisy's family, Rose, Daffodil, Jayson, and Dandelion are all OCs I made for another piece I've been trying to work on for quite some time now although the personalities are a bit more serious and not trusting in this fic. I hope someday I can post the intended work I have for them and make them more fleshed out and fun characters. Especially Dandelion he's actually supposed to be funny and super chill and basically a hippie. (With that name, he had no choice. 😂) 
> 
> I wasn't too sure what to do for this prompt so I honestly just kinda plucked them OCs out of that other idea and threw it on an experimental writing style and called it art. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
